


support me

by BasicallyUSWNT



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, gameday oneshot, needed to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyUSWNT/pseuds/BasicallyUSWNT
Summary: Small Sinc/Sonnett one shot for gameday!





	support me

**Author's Note:**

> *Did not proof read this so if you see mistakes please let me know. How you all like this!*
> 
>  
> 
> -Addison

Emily couldn’t believe it.. She had finally gotten the call, the one she had been waiting for since last October. She was heading with the US Women’s National Soccer Team to Canada. 

  
  


“You earned it Emily, your hard work during the season payed off. I’ll see you soon.” Ellis said before she hang up.

  
  
  


Sitting on the couch in disbelief, had her hard work actually payed off? Or was this some joke? Shaking her head, she sighed. It couldn’t be a joke or else Jill wouldn’t of called. 

  
  


The door opened a few minutes later and Christine Sinclair, the love of Emily’s life walked in. She noticed the grin on her girlfriends face and knew she got the call. 

  
  


“Good news?” Emily started to tear up, as Sinc came and sat down and pulled her into her arms.  The Canadian was happy for the defender. Sonnett had worked so hard, harder than most of the Thorns to do her best during the season. And it payed off. 

  
  


“I got the call up!”

  
  


“See, I told you. If you worked your ass off during the regular season, Jill would of have to call you into camp.” The forward said, with a grin on her face. 

  
  


Emily curled up next to Sinc. She was so glad she had the support of her girlfriend. She remembered the day they met like it was yesterday.

  
  


_ *Flashback* _

 

_ It was the first practice of the 2016 NWSL Thorn FC preseason,and rookie Emily Sonnett was nervous.  She knew that she would have to prove herself to get a contract and to play with them.  _

 

_ Practice time started to get here and Sonnett started to get ready. By the time she arrived it was 30 minutes till practice was suppose to start. Sonnett’s phone dinged with a message and as she read it-it was from Tobin- she didn’t realize someone was coming her way until she bumped into them. Thankfully her phone did not fall to the ground and shatter. Looking up, Emily gaped. She had managed to bump into Canadian Legend Christine Sinclair.  _

 

_ “Oh my gosh, I’m so so sorry!” Emily blurted out at once, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Sinc couldn’t help but smile at the younger girl, who was obviously a rookie.  _

 

_ “It’s perfectly okay. Emily right?” Sonnett just about fainted, Sinc knew her name! _

  
  


_ “Y-yeah.” why was she so nervous? _

  
  


_ “No need to be nervous, I’m just a teammate of yours now.” The Canadian said with a slight laugh, now noticing you beautiful the girl was.   _

 

_ With a grin the rookie nodded, and the Captain put her arm around her shoulder as they started to walk in the direction of Providence Park.  _

 

_ All Emily could do was stare at the beauty of Christine Sinclair. _

  
  


_ *End Flasback* _

  
  


And from that day on they both started to fall for the other. 

  
  


*Game Day*

  
  


Emily stood on the pitch and looked ahead to her girlfriend, who was standing the Jessie about to kick off. She grinned and shook her head softly, needed to get back into the game day mindset. Sonnett knew she scored herself a keeper in Sinc. And she was lucky to have her, because without her and her support Emily wouldn’t be where she was that moment. 


End file.
